Typhon
DMG 4 times to all enemies / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 600% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 20% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Endless Illusion |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 300% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 20% chance / Max 3 times |procs 2 = 3 |skill g = ☆Endless Illusion |skill g lv1 = Deal 500% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 600% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 25% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = ☆Endless Illusion |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 400% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance / Max 3 times |procs g2 = 3 |skill x = ★Endless Illusion |skill x lv1 = Deal 700% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 800% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 30% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Endless Illusion |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 500% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 35% chance / Max 3 times |procs x2 = 3 |skill t = Hero's Weapon Σ |skill t lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 400% up / 100% chance |procs t = 1 |skill t end = 2019-04-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill gt = ☆Hero's Weapon Σ |skill gt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs gt = 1 |skill gt end = 2019-04-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill xt = ☆Hero's Weapon Σ |skill xt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs xt = 1 |skill xt end = 2019-04-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This sadist is one of the Six Demon Lords and a skilled illusionist. She loves teatime. |friendship = Of the Six Demon Lords, I'm the least powerful, but beware! |meet = Hello, Celestial Lord, I am Typhon, of the Demon Lords. |battle start = What a pleasant diversion. |battle end = Your victory is an illusion. |friendship max = I seem kind in your dreams, but reality is far different. |friendship event = You seek to corrupt my heart? Hee hee, how pitiful. I have you under my spell, but go ahead and dream on. |rebirth = You seek even greater power from me? You fool! I'm the greatest of the Demon Lords! But if you need more power, I'll deliver...after teatime. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Secret Elixir (Crescent) |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Amalgamation }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:AkkeyJin Category:Previous Generation